99th Annual Hunger Games
by olliegatfms
Summary: Emerald and Hesse are best friends-or maybe more than friends-from District Seven. But what happens when both are reaped? Will their friendship survive, and more importantly, will they? Rating may change.
1. The Reaping

**AN: So this is my first Hunger Games fanfiction...yeah, it might not be very good. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! :) There won't be much POV, just a little bit.**

**Katryana Mellark POV**

When I was little, I could remember a time when there were no Games. My parents took part in them. They said they were a horrible thing that could never come back. But they never predicted that the Peacekeepers would barge in and shoot them down. Snow's son had been taught what to believe in. Needless to say, he was strong and did not like my parents very much. I was nine years old. I don't remember much of my parents. The Peacekeepers took me and my brother to the Capitol. They trained me like a Capitol citizen. I didn't forget what they did to my mother and father, but what choice did I have? It was good behavior or death. I became the new Effie Trinket. "And may the odds be ever in your favor." I watched the Games from morning to night and cried when the kids I met were killed by those other horrible kids I met. They were all so afraid. If I was one of them, I would ask myself, _Why me_? Personal ties were often shared between the two of them. And the 99th annual Hunger Games were no exception.

**No POV**

**Before District Seven Reaping**

"Now, you best be home before the reaping, Emerald." Emerald Billis' mother told her. "Remember what happened last time? You and Hesse held up the entire celebration. And when you returned, you were quite filthy."

"The bush exploded, Mom. There was nothing we could do." Emerald reminded her mother.

"Darling, your best dress was ruined!"

"I'll be careful, Mom. I'll make sure to be home early."

With that, Emerald rushed out the door, her bright red ponytail flailing behind her. The _thump, thump, thump_ of the wood choppers doing their assigned duties mocked the _thump, thump, thump _of her own heart. She ran into the remains of what once were the famous forests of District Seven and weaved between stumps. After half a mile of running, she reached a lake that was grey and lifeless. The once-pleasant lake had been bombed during the last uprisings, yet Hesse Rillo and Emerald chose to train there. The water had no acidic qualities or pesky creatures to get in their way. It was there, and that's what the pair needed. If (and the chances were slim) one of the two were reaped, they would have better chances if they could work with water, because they and the Careers from Four were the only ones who could manage the substance. They, of course, would most likely not stand a chance against the Careers. But it was worth a try.

"Hey, stranger." a voice said from behind Emerald.

"You're late." She replied. "As always."

"I had to talk to Natalay. I ended it."

Emerald laughed. "That's always your excuse. Why do you choose to break up with your girlfriends right before the reaping? Better yet, Hesse, how do you manage to make ten girls fall in love with you in a week, when I can barely get one boy in a year?"

"But how do you know I'm Hesse? I could be an evil killer dolphin, who stole Hesse's vocal chords."

Emerald smiled. "One. Because we have _so_ many dolphins in District Seven. Two. Because I doubt the medical possibility that one could steal another's vocal chords. Three. Because I don't think Natalay would date a dolphin unless his daddy ruled the world. And four." She whirled around. "You don't look like an evil killer dolphin to me."

Hesse bust out laughing. "All of the above are true. Although, one could say that I look like an evil killer dolphin. But then again, that one would belong in a crackhouse."

"So what was with Natalay this time?"

Hesse shrugged. "She was too controlling."

"I didn't like her either." Emerald admitted. "On the other hand, though, she was smart."

"Natalay? Smart?"

"When you think about it. For one thing, she didn't like it when you hung out with me."

"I think it was because she was jealous, Emerald. After all, with these good looks," He tried to flip his hair, but it failed miserably, due to the fact that he sported a buzz cut. "Who wouldn't be?"

"Puh-lease. I think she knows that I'm a really bad influence on you."

Hesse chuckled. "Oh, yes, you're _so _bad. You've held up so many town celebrations."

"For your information, I held up the reaping last year, thank you very much."

"_For your information_, WE held up the reaping last year on accident. How could we have known that there was a time bomb on that bush?" Hesse pointed to what was once a bush, what was now a singed plant skeleton.

"Whatever." Emerald huffed. She glanced at the sky. "I have to go."

"Of course. I never thought you would be one to bluff."

"No, I seriously have to go. Thanks to that stupid shrub," Emerald rolled her eyes. "My mom's making me come home early. She says I have to actually look pretty." Emerald frowned.

Hesse snickered. "Lucky you." He remarked. However, the quick girl had gone in a flash. "See you at the reaping!" He yelled after her, and began his way home.

...

"I look ugly." Emerald declared. It was to be so, for the frown plastered on her face ruined her chances of even looking decent. The dress itself was not extremely flattering, but then again, nothing in middle-class Panem was. Her hair was messy, for it had not been brushed well in a while.

The only appealing factor that stood through her frown were the bright green eyes she was nicknamed for. At first, she had been named Ameline-Gale, but when she met Hesse, he named her for the only thing he could recall about her, the only thing that made her different: her eyes. A much younger and more innocent had called her "Emerald, because Gale is a boy name." He had not known at the time that Gale was the name of her father, the Peacekeeper who decided to have an illegal affair, whom her mother remained infatuated with. How could he have known, when Emerald herself barely knew anything about her namesake even now?

"There's nothing we can do, Em. What's done is done." Emerald's mother ran her fingers through Emerald's ponytail. "Now let's go cry over someone's certain death and be glad it's not yours."

They walked toward the center of the town. The Peacekeepers pricked her finger and her mother waited outside the crowd of children for the reaping to end and the butterflies to disappear until next year. Katryana Mellark elegantly walked onstage. "Good afternoon, District Seven."

Katryana Mellark had black hair, which was in a spiky updo. Unlike the rest of the Capitol, Katryana at least looked respectable. Her skin was not tinted green and her hair was not dyed bright blue. She was dressed in an electric blue gown. While it was quirky and unpredictable, the citizens of Panem had seen weirder. Katryana was the kind of hostess who got right to the point. She dipped her hand in the bowl. "Emerald Billis."

"No!" Hesse shouted. Peacekeepers arranged themselves around him as he struggled. "Emerald!" The crowd around Emerald parted. She walked onstage slowly, her knees trembling. As she walked, she observed the faces of the people she knew. Natalay wore a smirk, as if to say, "Mwa-ha-ha. You'll never be with him now." Her mother was shocked and pale-faced, like she might keel over any moment. Frankly, Emerald felt like keeling over just about now as well.

"Come on, dear." Emerald shook Katryana's outstretched hand. "Our male tribute is..." She reached down into the bowl. "Hesse Rillo!" At the sound of Hesse's name, there was much more dismay. Girls gasped as he courageously walked on stage, as if he was going to accept an award. They were unaware that he was willing to sacrifice himself to the Capitol. Maybe he could protect her, for she would never make it on her own. "Shake hands, you two." Katryana urged. They did as told. "Ladies and gentlemen, the District Seven victors!"

...

**AN: Was that too short? I really can't tell. Anyways, how was it? R&R!**

**-olliegatfms-**


	2. The Capitol

Hesse remained indifferent. Emerald knew it was because he knew her well, just the way he knew her. And Hesse knew that Emerald was breaking.

In the justice building, it was just the same as she waited for her mother to gather her strength. Emerald knew that Hesse would have his mother, father, and two sisters. And even though he had broken up with her beforehand, privately, Natalay and some other gorgeous, flamboyant girl would visit, with hopes to sweep him off his feet. Emerald's father was somewhere in District Two and probably had perfect Career kids. She was an accident, an only child. And there wasn't a single boy in seven who's heart she couldn't break.

"Emerald?" Emerald's mother had entered the room.

"Mom?" Emerald asked.

Her mother wrapped her arms around Emerald. "I know, darling. I know."

"I'm scared, mama."

"Shh. I know. But you have Hesse. You're quick and intelligent. He's good with combat...and with female sponsors."

Emerald grinned. Just then, the peacekeepers forced her mother out of the room. "I love you, Mom!" Emerald shouted. She then sank to her knees and cried. She hadn't cried since her first-and only-heartbreak, given by Hesse for revenge. But that had been years before. It was just a prank, and she should have known.

The peacekeepers came in and beckoned her out. They entered a sort of train. Hesse sat at a table, eating a cream puff. "Look, Em. They have cream puffs, just like back home."

Emerald snorted. "Yeah, back at your home. I doubt my mother even knows what a cream puff is."

The clickety-clack of Katryana Mellark's heels alerted the pair. "Ameline-Gale."

"That is not my name." Emerald firmly responded.

"Pity." Katryana frowned. "I find it kind of pretty. Your father just called. He called you by Ameline-Gale."

Hesse gaped. "Your father?"

Emerald's expression did not change. "How were you able to contact him?"

"Your father is pretty high up in the Capitol, Miss Billis. He keeps tabs on you and his daughters in District Two, although I daresay he's closer with them than with you. When you were reaped, your father was notified immediately. He asks that you meet him when we arrive at the Capitol."

Hesse, still in shock, mumbled, "Your father?"

Emerald remained firm. "I have no desire to speak to him."

"Like it or not, Ms. Billis, your father always receives what he requests."

Katryana's answer was interrupted by a small, "Excuse me."

Katryana sighed. "What, Dox?"

"I was wondering if I might have some food. Me and the team are getting awfully hungry." She set eyes upon Emerald thereupon. "Oh my, what a beauty you are."

"Ahem." Katryana obviously didn't like Dox very much. "You must wait, Dox. Return to your quarters at once." Dox resentfully left. Katryana rolled her eyes and exited the car.

Hesse burst into laughter. "Not as cool as the Capitol." he mocked.

"Return to your quarters at once!" Emerald joined in.

"How'd your mom take it?" he asked.

"Better than I did." Emerald replied. "Who all came for you?"

"Actually, just Natalay. She said that she would sponsor me...if I took her back. I, of course, refused her generous offer. With this face," He pointed to his head. "What sponsors couldn't I get?"

Emerald giggled. "Um, maybe one in their right mind."

Hesse acted offended. He gasped and put his hand on his heart. "I'm so hurt."

"Yeah, I can tell." Emerald sarcastically remarked. "Personally, I think they might sponsor someone with better hair."

"I heard it's all the rage in District Two."

"Oh yeah, and ponytails are the most fashionable thing in District Four. But we're not going to either of those places...or are we?" Emerald popped a cream puff into her mouth. "It's been a long and quite frankly, depressing day. Therefore, I bid you goodnight."

_Three Days Later, meeting with prep_ _team_

Emerald had never found herself to be pretty. She had never been the kind of girl who had used her body like it was all she had. But as she stood in front of her prep team, butt-naked, while they talked of their luck to be assigned such a pretty girl, she wondered if she was. There was nothing quite so flattering. Her prep team consisted of Eihei, her body artist, Charite, her make-up artist, and Chat, her hair-stylist. She had been told that Charlotte, her fashion stylist, would meet with her afterwards. Eihei, a former District two stylist whom Emerald recognized from the pre-games tapings, told her that in Two, all the girls were big and made their clothes look too tight, and that Emerald was perfectly proportioned to make it work. And yet, the way they poked and prodded and waxed and applied annoyed her. It was like they knew she was uncomfortable with anyone touching her body, and they did it purposely for this reason.

Finally, Emerald was done. Her prep team left and Charlotte, a tall, model-like person with white-blond hair who Emerald recognized from District 12 entered. At first sight, Emerald hated her. She was the kind of rich Capitol person that the people of her part of 7 envied with all that was left of their hearts. And the Games were nothing but a treat to her. Charlotte didn't take into account that kids were actually dying due to the Capitol's atrocious behavior. Charlotte talked too much about the wonderful work they were going to do. But it was just talk. From what Emerald was understanding, they were going to make her and Hesse giant trees. What fun.

Charlotte left the room so Emerald could change. Emerald pulled the fabric left on the table over her head. It was a dark brown mini with transparent, glittery sleeves. She glanced at the mirror and screamed. She could hear knocks and yells at the door. Charlotte. Hesse. Katryana. Chat. She walked over to the door and opened it. Hesse's jaw dropped. Charlotte and Chat shared a look. "My hair is green." She stated.

"Of course, sweetie." Chat replied. "Did you listen to anything we were saying?"


	3. The Parade

Emerald began to freak out. "My hair is green. My hair is green. MY HAIR IS GREEN!"

Charlotte stared, as if to say, _what is she doing? _She spoke to Hesse, "Can you calm her down?"

He shrugged. "Emerald."

"What?" She yelled, exasperated.

"Breathe." She inhaled and exhaled.

"My hair is green, Hesse. My hair is green."

"I know." Hesse replied. "I know your hair is green, Em. But if you would just relax. Charlotte says that the dyes will come out in 24 hours."

"But I can't wait 24 hours!" Emerald argued. "I want my hair back."

"This is your hair, Em. It's kind of clever, too. Now you're Emerald all over. They should just dye your skin green and make you green from head to toe."

"Don't give them any ideas." Emerald snapped.

"Look, Em. Can I call you Em?" Charlotte asked. Emerald rolled her eyes in her sarcastic fashion of approving. "In less than a week, you will be fighting in an arena full of kids just dying to kill you. In these games, it's all about making an impression on the sponsors. And that's exactly what your hair is going to do. People will remember you because of your green hair."

"I-"Emerald stopped herself when a group of cameras doing pre-taping for the Games caught her eye. She sighed. "Fine. But not for you all. For my survival in the games."

Chat sighed in relief. Charite said, "There's a good girl." Eihei raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Well, then. Let's get Hesse into his costume for the parade."

…

"I look stupid." Emerald complained.

Hesse sighed. "Why are you always so difficult?"

"Why are you so optimistic when we both know that we're going to die anyways?"

"Because," Hesse grinned. "I'm digging the leaf skirt."

Emerald snorted. "Skirt? More like a ruffle. I didn't know they made long sleeved leotards."

She had been dressed in a brown leotard that had a green leaf-like row of ruffles with a matching fishnet long-sleeved shirt worn underneath. Matching this were a pair of green combat boots. Hesse looked similar, except his leaves rested on top of his head and his combat boots were a bright yellow. "Amarillo is Spanish for yellow. Except they spell the _rillo _r-i-l-l-o, like your last name. This way, you can both be colorful." Dox, Hesse's stylist, had explained.

Emerald still thought it was stupid. As if she had a choice.

The parade had started. The group from District One consisted of a tall, dark-haired girl named Liga Seftis and a pudgy, well-fed blonde boy named Pella Tonje. They were attired in suits completely covered in rhinestones, even the girl. It was an interesting idea, Emerald thought. District Two had two victors with pale skin and dark hair, Cuva Afaha and Cristof Flemings, who were costumed as swords. District Three, a district with similar-looking tributes named Evanjalee LeSo and Bronze Interro, had their tributes dressed as keyboards. But District Four intimidated her the most. The boy, Vedas Jonstone, a blonde boy with piercing blue eyes, was dressed as a fish. This made Emerald giggle and even Charlotte grinned. But the girl. Kyrosse Rottman was her name. Her chestnut brown hair was tied in a bun and she had bright hazel eyes that rivaled even Emerald's green ones. She was attired in a green sequin dress that reminded one of a fish. Yet she did not look as ridiculous as Vedas. The costume in fact suited her. She sported a hat that was in fact a fountain. But this was not the thing that intimidated her. The first thing was those hazel eyes. They showed no trace of fear. They showed only courage and confidence. The second was the applause that just kept coming. Emerald did not think the hat to be so spectacular. But the audience's opinion seemed to differ. Therefore, she could not concentrate on the next two districts, victors, or costumes. She later learned that the District Five female tribute was named Cattila Rela, and at that point, Emerald felt bad for not paying attention.

And then she was being hurried onto a float, snapped out of her thoughts. It was all a blur. A colorful, loud, applause-filled blur. Yet Emerald couldn't enjoy it. Here she was, about to fight to the death. And she was genuinely worried about making a good impression. Was it weird that her hair was green? Was she skinny and pale from malnutrition? Would living at the bottom end of Seven affect her popularity with Sponsors? But she wasn't worried about Sponsors. She looked past the blur and saw nothing but smiling faces. Smiling for her. And she glanced at Hesse. He looked more nervous than she. Emerald looked out to the audience. Opened her mouth. And smiled. The audience cheered. All eyes were on her. She was glowing.

And then the blur ended. There were no cheering fans backstage. This was the Hunger Games, not what us people of the past would call a rock concert.

"That was horrible." Hesse said in disgust. "They treated us like superstars."

"Are you kidding? That was amazing!" Emerald replied.

"You think so?" An unrecognizable voice said from behind.

Emerald turned around slowly. He looked so unlike her. Yet he was the missing piece to her complicated life. The father who had left her years before.

"Just out of curiosity, wasn't your hair red?" Gale asked. Hesse eyed her carefully, studying her expression. However, it stayed the same and remained calm. She nodded. "Why'd they change it?"

"To match my eye color. And the whole, 'I'm a tree with leaves' thing." She replied. Unknown to Gale, the well-hidden tension in her voice was rising, however slow.

"Is that why they called you Emerald?"

"Emerald is my name."

"Did your mother change it after I left?"

Emerald paused. "Why do you want to know?" He looked bewildered, as if it were obvious. "You left. If you had stayed you would have known."

Gale sighed. "Please don't be mad at me."

"Please don't be mad at me? You left our family alone to starve! Do you know how embarrassing it is to be the only child in all of District Seven signed up for tesserae? And then you come back and you act like everything's okay, I've just been sentenced to certain death. Nothing wrong with that."

"Ameline-"

"No, don't even." She cut him off, turned on her heel and left. She ran into the elevators and pressed the buttons. _Thank God for elevators_. She thought. Emerald really couldn't stand being alone with her thoughts. Not right now. Not after that. She entered the apartment that Katryana had showed her.

She could hear Hesse behind her. "Emerald!" he called. "Emerald, come back!"

Emerald whirled around. "Why?"

"Because."

"That's not a reason."

"Why didn't you tell me you signed up for tesserae?" The question caught Emerald off guard. She had been expecting a question about her encounter with her father, or about the parade.

"Because you would have said no."

"But we could have helped! I didn't know it was getting that bad!"

"Yes, and you didn't need to."

"Yes, I did! Look where it's gotten us."

"You don't understand."

"No, I don't."

"You're supposed to be on my side. But whatever. I'm going somewhere. I probably shouldn't be hanging around with a guy who breaks girls' hearts as a sport. " Emerald left, leaving her harsh words to sink in.


	4. The Alliance

Emerald's head was spinning. That had been her first-ever fight with Hesse. And although it seemed silly, she had actually planned it. It was supposed to be long and drawn out, which certainly was not what that was. And it, like almost all arguments, was supposed to be about something stupid. Like a bad haircut or a disagreement on the best way to train. And now, the whole nation would see it. Emerald had realized by this point that there were cameras everywhere, hidden in the ceiling fans or the elevator buttons. Nothing that she wanted to be private would be private; it would all be televised.

Yet, although she was, at the moment, unable to think straight, she quite capably could see the person standing on the other side of the elevator. It was Cattila Rela, the girl from District 5. "Well." Emerald blushed. "Hello there."

Cattila laughed. "Hi. Where are you going?"

Emerald thought for a moment. "I don't really know."

Cattila laughed again. "Well, I guess that's okay, 'cause I don't really know where I'm going either. Well, I do, but…that's beside the point!"

Emerald grinned. "Then, what is the point? If you do in fact know where you are going."

"Well…um…I guess…shut up!" Emerald laughed. "I'm not the one with the green hair."

"Well, excuse me for having imaginative stylists!"

Cattila laughed. "Excuse me if this seems a bit straightforward but…would you like to be in an alliance with me?"

"Um…sure." Cattila smiled. "But…are you sure we're allowed to do that?"

"Well, I'm not sure if we're allowed to ask. But our mentor told us to make friends for future alliances. And I figure, is there a better way to do it than to just ask?"

"Well," Emerald replied. "I guess not. Is there anyone else in our alliance that I should know about?"

"Just one. The boy from District Three. Bronze Interro is his name."

"I think I remember him." The elevator door opened up to display a panoramic view of the Capitol skyline. They must be on the roof, Emerald decided. It was sundown and the Capitol was full of people going home from work. Emerald thought it was kind of beautiful, the wonderful works of mankind. The towering skyscrapers and the elaborate designs. "So, remind me. What are we up here for, again?"

"I don't know." Cattila blushed. "It seemed like a good place to think."

"You got something on your mind?"

"Kind of." Cattila admitted. "My stylist's name is Parva, and she's really amazing. So, on the way here, she was showing me some of the designs for the interview. But they were all really skimpy."

"Skimpy?" Emerald asked.

"As in, shows a lot of skin. Too much, really." Emerald nodded. "I told her I wasn't really comfortable with how short it was. Because, I don't really know about in other districts, but in our district, outfits like that would be frowned upon. And then, Parva told me that…if I won, they would make me and my family move to the Capitol or one of the Career districts. And they were going to…sell me."

"Sell you? As in…your body?" Cattila nodded. "Wow. I don't think people are allowed to do that in our district."

"What district are you from?" Cattila asked. Emerald held up seven fingers. "Oh. I thought you might be from the Capitol. Because of your hair."

"You know that nobody from the Capitol is in the Games, right?"

"What? Pshh, I knew that!"

Emerald laughed. "Sure you did. And my hair's only green 'cause my stylists thought I'd make a splash at the opening ceremonies. They're kinda," She leaned in and whispered, "Idiots." Cattila laughed. "In a few days, it will be back to its gorgeous red tint."

"So. You were looking for somewhere to go. Something must be on your mind."

"A little bit." Emerald answered honestly. "It's a lot of things, really. My dad abandoned us in seven to go be a peacekeeper and have kids in some other district. And on my deathbed, he comes to visit me. To say he's sorry. Sorry for letting us starve. Sorry for putting his career before us. And then, my district counterpart, Hesse. He's my best friend. And training buddy. But I'm poor and starving. And he's rich. He doesn't get my situation because he seems to think I have no pride." Suddenly, Emerald noticed an echo and her face on a screen. In a sort of plaza, surrounded by TVs with live showings of the pre-games tapings. And right now they were big news, she supposed. "Hey, Cattila, look over there. We're on camera."

"Woah! Hello, people of Panem!"

Emerald laughed. She decided to play along. "Are you excited for the Hunger Games? I sure am. I honestly can't wait to chuck an axe at somebody's head."

Cattila chuckled. "Is there anyone in particular you'd like to kill, Emerald?"

"Well, I haven't made any enemies. _Yet_. What about you, Cattila?"

"Well, to be honest, I would love to kill the boy from my district, Befa Sotien. He's really annoying and quite hateful."

"What about you, citizens of Panem? Is there anyone in your neighborhood that you'd like to kill? Well, I think we all have people that we hate. I know my mom certainly does. If you'll excuse me and Cattila, we have to go and wash up for dinner. Don't we, Cattila?"

"Yep." Cattila confirmed. "Au revoir!"

"Auf wiedersehen!" Emerald added.

"Adios!" Cattila said.

"Záijián!"

"Záijián?" Cattila asked in confusion.

"Chinese." Emerald replied, as the pair parted when Emerald got off at floor seven. At a table sat Hesse and Katryana.

"Where have you been?" Katryana demanded.

"Why does it matter?" Emerald retorted.

"Don't sass me, young lady. _Where _have you been?"

"If you must know, I was busy making alliances. And possibly sponsors."

"What do you mean?"

Emerald paused. "It's a long story."

Katryana whirled around and grabbed the remote. She marched to the nearest channel and changed it to the Hunger Games channel. There Julius Flickerman stood, next to a picture of Cattila and Emerald. Katryana turned around slowly. "This is bad. Very bad."


End file.
